


what dema is like

by orphan_account



Series: twenty one pilots [1]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	what dema is like

if you were to step foot in dema, you wouldn’t like it.

some days the air is crisp and thin, other days it’s suffocatingly filled with smoke from the torches we light here.

you can’t see far into the distance because of all the fog and mist. i don’t think you’d want to, though.

the sky is always overcast and covered with grey clouds. even though it’s always about to rain, it never does. it’s similar to having tears in your eyes that just won’t fall.

the first few buildings you’d see as you wander around would feel like they had creatures and life lurking in the shadows. However, they remain deserted <del>unless he finds you.</del>

if you decided to venture further in, you would notice the vultures that stare down at you emotionlessly. you’d wonder if they were the only things occupying the dull land.

you wouldn’t be able to tell if they intended to hurt you or not. they would be perched on high platforms and buildings, looking as if they’d pounce at any moment.

the centre of dema consists of 9 towers that represent the 9 bishops: nico, listo, vetomo, andre, lisben, keons, reisdro, sacarver and nills. the towers would loom over you, making you feel so small, so alone.

eventually, you’d find the other banditos camping out in caves and abandoned buildings, constantly moving areas. <del>they could never stay in one spot for too long or he’d find them.</del>

they would warily welcome you, as they can’t tell the difference between dema’s delusions and reality.

the banditos supply you with a torch and some clothing for protection. the clothes are green with patches of yellow; they tell you that it’s to keep the bishops away because they can’t see yellow.

after a while, you’d realise that you couldn’t stay there. it would be too dangerous and you’d be putting yourself at risk.

you would have futile attempts to escape. none of them work, though. i would know.

soon enough, you’d realise you’re stuck there. forever.

because you can’t leave dema.

you can avoid the bishops but you can’t escape them.

nico will never leave you.

nico is within you.

dema will always be a part of you.

find ned.

ned can help.

sahlo folina.

ღψ◭❉


End file.
